


Be Specific

by Xyliandra



Category: Free!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Free! Kink Meme, Kink Meme, Kinky Rei, M/M, Rei centric, Shameless Smut, nagisa is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyliandra/pseuds/Xyliandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei is typically perceived as uptight. All because he was particular with the way he carried himself. But what is so wrong with desiring to present oneself in the best possible light? Regardless of Nagisa’s teasing, Rei saw nothing wrong with being “clean” and proper. Curse words, rough speech, and dirty talk were simply Not Beautiful. Rei would not let such ugliness spill from his lips.</p><p>Not in polite company at least.</p><p> </p><p>A <a href="http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/2701.html?thread=3402893">Free! Kink Meme Prompt</a> fill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Specific

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squirrelmort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelmort/gifts).



 

Rei is typically perceived as uptight. All because he was particular with the way he carried himself. But what is so wrong with desiring to present oneself in the best possible light? Regardless of Nagisa’s teasing, Rei saw nothing wrong with being “clean” and proper. Curse words, rough speech, and dirty talk were simply Not Beautiful. Rei would not let such ugliness spill from his lips.

 

Not in polite company at least.

 

“Nagisa p-please,” he moaned, struggling against his wrist restraints. The slow drag of fingers against his walls was maddening. He tried again to push down onto Nagisa’s fingers, wanting them to move faster, deeper into him. Nagisa clicked his tongue and held Rei’s hips firmly in place with his free hand.

“No cheating Rei-chan,” Nagisa chided teasingly, stilling his hand entirely. “You know what happens when you break the rules.” Rei sucked in air suddenly, freezing in panic.

“Please, no,” he gasped as Nagisa pulled his fingers out. He fought desperately against his body’s instincts to follow those fingers, not wanting to break any more rules. Nagisa clicked his tongue, wiping his lube covered fingers along Rei’s abdomen.

“It’s such a shame Rei-chan,” he commented casually, gently caressing Rei’s muscles. He grinned when Rei failed to repress a shudder. “I had so many fun things planned too.” His fingers danced up along Rei’s erection, making the younger boy moan. “Oh well.” Nagisa removed his hands from Rei entirely and started to rise from the bed.

“Nagisa,” Rei whimpered. “Nagisa, please.” His body burned with need. Nagisa couldn’t leave now.

“Please what, Rei-chan?” Nagisa asked with feigned disinterest, locking eyes with Rei. Rei shivered at the intensity of his heated stare. The lustful gaze only increased his need ten-fold.

“Please don’t leave,” he breathed. Nagisa hummed.

“I don’t see why I shouldn’t. _You_ broke the rules, Rei-chan,” he reminded.

“Punish me a different way, ” he pleaded, his body rocking instinctively, seeking out any sort of touch. “Please, I- I need to be filled.” Nagisa sat back down next to Rei and considered the request.

“I still don’t see why I should reward you…” Nagisa murmured, brushing his hand against Rei’s hip. The touch was so light, Rei couldn’t be sure he didn’t imagine it.

“Use me!” he cried, hips canting forward, trying to increase the pressure. “Do whatever you want but please _please_ don't leave."

“Still sounds like a reward,” Nagisa mused, ghosting his fingers down towards Rei’s erection. “But, I suppose…”

Rei cried out, hips bucking as a cock ring suddenly constricted against his erection. He had no idea how he hadn’t noticed Nagisa having one, but then again, he hadn’t really been at peak observational capacities either.

“Not letting you cum could be an appropriate punishment,” the blond finished, squeezing Rei. Rei wanted to protest, but Nagisa kissed him roughly, forcing his tongue into Rei’s mouth without any preamble. Rei kissed back desperately, moaning into the kiss when Nagisa straddled his waist and rubbed his ass against Rei tauntingly.

Nagisa pulled back with a predatory grin that would have left Rei breathless if he wasn’t already panting. Rei wanted to look away, feeling himself flushing, but Nagisa grabbed Rei’s chin and forced him to maintain eye.

“It’s so cute how you still get embarrassed during sex,” Nagisa teased, rocking back against Rei’s twitching cock. Rei whimpered. “And you’re so kinky, too. Wanting to be used. Wanting to be tied up and punished. Wanting your tight hole fucked fast and hard.” Rei’s breath hitched and Nagisa’s grin widened. “But goody-two-shoes Rei can’t even admit what a horny perv he is.”

Nagisa slid his hands up Rei’s chest and arms before pushing down on Rei’s wrists. Rei bit back a moan. Nagisa rubbed himself against Rei’s torso as he leaned down and kissed Rei again. This time, Rei was the one to invade Nagisa’s mouth, licking hungrily at the other’s tongue, trying to convey his desire without words. Nagisa kissed back as fiercely, his grip on Rei’s wrists tightening.

Rei gasped and sighed as Nagisa kissed along his jawline. He turned his head to give Nagisa access to his neck, shivering as Nagisa licked and teethed at his pulse point. He clenched his fists, struggling to keep still as Nagisa worked his mouth in ways he knew drove Rei crazy. Rei shivered as Nagisa’s breath fell hotly against his ear.

“Tell me what you want Rei. What do you want me to do to you?” he breathed. Rei hid his face against his raised arm and whined. Nagisa chuckled and bit his neck sharply. Rei cried out in both pleasure and pain. “If you don’t want anything, I guess I can stop…”

“No!” Rei cried out desperately.

“Then tell me what you want Rei.”

“I- I w-want-” Rei stuttered, mouth refusing to form the sordid words. “Inside. Again,” he managed, pressing his face harder against his arm. Nagisa hummed.

“Inside where Rei,” Nagisa prompted, tracing along Rei’s pectoral muscles. “You have to be specific,” he clarified, circling a nipple.

“In- inside my b-bottom,” Rei gasped. Nagisa sighed.

“Seriously Rei? Would it kill you to say ‘ass’? I mean, it’s a step up from ‘anus’, but still.” He kissed Rei’s cheek as he propped himself up off Rei’s chest. Nagisa rolled off Rei (and nearly off the bed) and shimmied himself down the bed.

Rei chewed on his lower lip in anticipation as he heard the _click_ of the bottle of lube being opened. After several long moments of nothing, he lifted his head slightly to look at Nagisa, who was looking back at him expectantly.

“Please,” he panted, face flushing as he spit out his next words, “I want you inside my- my ass.” Nagisa grinned mischievously.

“Whatever you say, Rei,” he replied, shoving two fingers into Rei suddenly. Rei moaned loudly, his body clenching around Nagisa’s fingers as he leisurely pushed them in and out.

“More,” Rei gasped as Nagisa curled his digits.

“More-”

“More fingers,” Rei said without hesitation, growing more bold as Nagisa brushed against his prostate.

“That’s more like it,” Nagisa laughed, pressing another finger in, kissing the inside of Rei’s knee.

Rei moaned at the added pressure, the added stretch. Pleasure shot through his nerves like electricity.

“Faster,” Rei begged. Nagisa moved his fingers the barest amount faster. “ _Faster_.” Nagisa’s fingers moved faster still, twisting and curling, sending shivers throughout Rei’s body. It still wasn’t enough. “Stop teasing!” He cried, arching as Nagisa pressed firmly against his prostate. “F-fuck me already,” he pleaded, fumbling over the obscenity.

“But I am fucking you,” Nagisa replied cooly, thrusting his fingers into Rei roughly and making him gasp.

“I need your cock dammit!” Rei screamed.

“Does it have to be Nagisa’s?” a voice quipped from the door.

“Rin!” Nagisa exclaimed, pulling out from Rei entirely and running over to Rin. Rei groaned at the lost, clenching at the emptiness. “You made it!” Nagisa cried happily, jumping into Rin’s arms. Nagisa gave Rin just enough time to wrap his arms around him before he pushed his lips against Rin’s needily. Rei whined, unhappy to be left untouched as the two kissed deeply. Rin pulled back from the kiss at the sound.

“Of course I made it,” Rin replied haughtily. “How the fuck could I miss out on this?” Rin squeezed Nagisa’s ass before gently unwrapping Nagisa’s legs from his waist. Nagisa allowed himself to be placed back on the floor and the pair approached the bed. “You look so good like this,” Rin murmured, pressing his fingers against Rei’s lips. Rei wrapped his lips around them hungrily, moaning around them as he licked and sucked at the digits. Rin smirked, sliding his fingers in and out of Rei’s mouth tauntingly.

“He really does,” Nagisa agreed, wrapping his arms around Rin from behind. “We need to get you naked,” he stated, sliding his hands under Rin’s shirt. “Rei seems like he really needs some cock.” Rei nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes,” Rei spoke lustily around Rin’s fingers. “Please. I need your cock inside of me.” Rin’s eyes gleamed and he dragged his fingers out of Rei’s mouth and draw a wet line down his chest.

“Well I guess since you asked so nicely…” He slid lightly up Rei’s erection before pulling away entirely.

Rei whimpered at the loss of contact. Rin pulled off his shirt and frowned.

“God dammit Nagisa,” he sighed in frustration. “You got fucking lube all over my shirt.”

“Oops?” Nagisa replied uncertainly. He kissed Rin’s shoulderblade in apology. “Sorry RinRin.” Rin groaned.

“Don’t call me that during sex,” he grumbled, unbuttoning his jeans. Nagisa helped him slide out of the tight fitting pants. “So. How are we doing this?” Rin asked stepping out of the pants and kicking them to the side. Nagisa slid his hands into Rin’s underwear, firmly cupping Rin’s growing erection.

“Well, he seemed pretty insistent on your cock,” Nagisa mused, nipping Rin’s shoulderblade before pulling away. “But he’s back to being vague.” Nagisa sat next to Rei’s head and gently unknotted the tie wrapped around Rei’s wrists, placing light kisses on the raw flesh.

“Fuck my ass!” Rei nearly sobbed. He was desperate and needy and one of his boyfriends needed to get on with it already. Rin growled, pouncing onto Rei and kissed him roughly. Rei dug his now free hands into Rin’s hair, rutting against Rin as the redhead pressed down on him. Rin pulled back, tugging on Rei’s lower lip as he did so.

“You are so fucking hot when you beg,” Rin panted, grinding his hips against Rei. Nagisa pulled at Rei’s hair.

“Fuck me,” Rei whined, arching off the bed. “Fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me,” he chanted.

“So fucking hot,” Nagisa parroted, leaning over to kiss Rei as Rin crawled off of him. Rei pushed Nagisa off of him when he heard a drawer open.  
“No. I want you inside of me,” Rei urged, making both his partners pause.

“It’ll make a mess,” Rin pointed out, hand hovering over the strip of condoms.

“Don’t care,” Rei spit back. “Fill me up.” His lovers stared at him for a moment, unmoving.

“ _Fuuuuck_ ,” Rin hissed, shutting the drawer.

“You wanna feel Rin’s cum coat your slutty hole?” Nagisa practically cooed, meeting Rei’s eyes in a smouldering gaze. Rei moaned throatily.

“ _Yes_ ,” Rei gasped. “Need your cum inside of me.” Rin groaned, slamming the drawer shut.

“Hands and knees,” Rin demanded through gritted teeth. Rei quickly complied, his body shaking with anticipated. Nagisa scooted along the bed so he could lay against the headboard, drinking in the sight of Rin positioning himself behind Rei. “Damn Rei. You’re so fucking needy. I can see how much you need my cock.”

“Fuck me already,” Rei urged, gripping the sheets and rutting his hips against the air.

“Well when you ask like that baby,” Rin thrust into Rei. Rei cried out as Rin fully seated himself inside of him. “How can I resist?” he finished with a pant.

“I love it when Rei acts like the slut he is,” Nagisa commented as he stroked himself lazily. Rei moaned, eyes dilating with lust. “Oooo, I think someone likes to be called a slut.”

“Is that so?” Rin asked with a hard thrust. Rei keened, thrusting back eagerly. “Are you a slut Rei?”

“Only for you!” he cried, wishing desperately for friction on his cock as Rin kept snapping his hips, pushing deeper into Rei. “Please. Touch me.” Rin met Nagisa’s eyes.

“But I don’t wanna move,” Nagisa pouted.  “I’m in a good spot.”

“Please!” Rei begged. “I want to feel you too!” Nagisa sighed and crawled over to Rei’s side.

“Fine,” he conceded, grabbing Rei’s erection. “But I’m doing the fucking next time.” Rei moaned loudly as Rin hit his prostate.

“There!” he gasped, bucking forward into Nagisa’s hand.

“You got it babe,” Rin growled, pounding into that spot over and over. Nagisa moved his hand with practiced strokes, twisting his hand and dragging his fingers in the ways that Rei favored most. Rei felt Rin’s thrusts grow more erratic, more desperate. It was too much.

“Please let me come,” he asked with moan.

“Nuh uh, not yet,” Nagisa replied, squeezing him roughly before moving to tease his balls.

“Fuck Rei, you feel so fucking good,” Rin groaned. “You’re gonna make me shoot my load already.”

“Need your cum,” Rei whined, willing his body to squeeze Rin’s length.

“Fuck Rei,” Rin gasped. “Fu-fuck!” he cried, thrusting into Rei harshly as he hit his peak.

“Feels so good,” Rei whimpered as Rin spilled into him, causing Rin to moan louder, holding Rei tight against his hips.

“Such a slut,” Nagisa tsked, giving Rei a final squeeze. He watched Rin jerk into Rei as his orgasm wracked his body. He took his own erection into his hand and gave himself a few firm strokes as Rin pulled out of Rei with a sigh. Nagisa kneeled on the bed, positioning himself in front of Rei again.

“Ready for me to fuck your mouth?” he asked lustily.

“No,” Rei breathed. Nagisa stared at him.

“What do you mean no?” He asked dumbfounded. Rei met Nagisa’s eyes with a heated gaze.

“Fuck my ass,” Rei demanded.

“Fucking hell,” Rin hissed, moving aside as Nagisa crawled to the end of the bed at record pace.

“So dirty,” Nagisa commented as he slid into Rei easily. He wasted no time before starting thrusting into Rei. “Wanting both of us to fill you up with cum.” Rei nodded erratically, pleasure muddling his thoughts.

“Yes,” was all Rei could manage, pushing back against Nagisa’s thrusts.

“Cockslut,” Rin accused, grabbing Rei’s errection and stroking it in time with their thrusts.

“Yes,” Rei enthused, bucking into Rin’s hand.

“Such a slut,” Nagisa stated, shifting his hips to find Rei’s prostate. He grinned when Rei shuddered, assuring him he found his mark.

“Bet he’d like having two dicks shoved up his ass,” Rin added. Rei gasped harshly before it dissolved into a moan when Nagisa snapped his hips forwards, pushing deep into him. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you Rei?” Rei moaned again, body quivering.

“Fuck,” Nagisa grunted, moving his hips faster. “Is that what our slut wants? Having both our cocks fucking your tight fuck hole?”

“Yes! I need both your cocks so bad.” Rei sobbed. His cock was aching. Nagisa was relentlessly pressing against his prostate. He could feel Rin’s cum running down his thighs. “I need you both inside me. Stretching me open. Fucking me until I can’t think straight. Filling me up with your cum.”

“Rin!” Nagisa gasped, thrusting into Rei frantically, rapidly climbing towards release. Rin nimbly freed Rei from the cockring, squeezing and stroking him expertly. Rei’s arms gave out under the dual assault. He sobbed into the bed sheets as his lovers pushed him to the brink.

“Cum you little cockslut,” Rin commanded and Rei crashed over the edge. His body shook as Rin pulled his orgasm from him, his ejaculate straining the sheets in thick spurts. Nagisa soon followed with a scream as Rei’s spasms squeezing him tight. Rei moaned at the thought of Nagisa’s cum mixing with with Rin’s, clenching his ass and milking Nagisa.

“Shit Rei,” Nagisa groaned. He leaned forward to rest his head on Rei’s back as slowly rocked into Rei, riding out the last of his orgasm.

Rin pet Rei’s hair with his clean hand as he stilled the hand on Rei’s cock. Rei whimpered softly. “Feel good?” Rin asked needlessly, a smile spreading across his lips. Rei nodded silently, still panting harshly as he tried to catch his breath. Nagisa slowly slid out of Rei, causing him to whimper again at the emptiness.

“Fucking fuck Rei,” Nagisa muttered as he threw himself on the bed next to Rei. Rin kissed Nagisa’s forehead and Nagisa hummed contently. Rei carefully laid down, avoiding the soiled spot beneath him. “I knew you were kinky but _shit._ ” Nagisa curled into Rei’s side lazily. Rei was too drunk on endorphins to deny it. He cuddled against Nagisa instead.

“Guess I know what we’re doing next time,” Rin teased, holding his cum-covered hand just above Nagisa in question. Nagisa grinned and pulled the hand down, licking it clean happily.

“If I’m a cockslut, you’re a cumslut,” Rei slurred. Nagisa nodded earnestly.

“Yup!” he confirmed, pulling off of Rin’s fingers with a wet pop. Rin wiped his saliva slicked hand on the sheets.

“We really need to change the sheets before you two pass out,” Rin commented.

“We really need to take a shower,” Rei mumbled.

“We really need to take care of that erection. Hard again already Rin?” Nagisa teased.

“Whatever. ‘S not my fault Rei is into double penetration,” Rin replied. Rei let out a soft noise somewhere between protest and approval.

“That was really fucking hot,” Nagisa agreed, nuzzling against Rei.

Rin shook Rei gently as his eyes fluttered closed.

“Don’t fall asleep yet babe. We need get you cleaned up.”

“We need to get your cock in my mouth,” Nagisa said with a sly grin.

“You two are fucking perverts.”

“We all are,” Rei amended softly. Rin laughed softly and kissed his boyfriends on their foreheads.

“Yeah, I guess we all are.”

**Author's Note:**

> When I first started this series, I never would have guessed my first piece of Free! smut would be for this triad. But they have slowly taken over my life. And I ain't even mad.  
> Find me on [tumbr](http://xyliandra.tumblr.com/) so we can freak out over Free! together. Or you can follow my [my fiction tumblr](http://xyliandra-fics.tumblr.com/).


End file.
